The Video
by brokenrussiancrawl
Summary: "Mia, what's wrong sweet heart?" "I found this DVD, and I put it in just to see what it was and-and it was...Letty." Mia broke down.


**Fact about me, Brokenrussiancrawl:**

**I cry easily, so just so you know, I was probably crying while writing this. Whenever I watch a movie and someone dies I cry, whenever there is a really emotional break up and a cheesy song is playing in the background I cry. **

The Video

Dom came home with Leon and Vince to see his sister, Mia, sitting at the table with a DVD in her hands. She looked as if she had been crying. Dom instantly knew something was wrong.

"What'cha got there, Mi?" Vince asked as he moved closer to her.

With that little question Mia broke down. She started crying so hard that the tears were falling as if they were waterfalls. Dom went over to her and tried to comfort her, but he had no idea what was upsetting her so much.

"Mia, what's wrong sweet heart?"

"I-I was looking upstairs in the attic for something and, and I-I found this, this-" She was having a hard time breathing. She was taking deep breaths and trying to stop crying. "Letty." Was the last thing that the guys heard from her.

Dom's heart nearly broke with just the sound of her name. He stepped away from his sister so fast he nearly knocked over Leon. Letty had been died for almost five months and they never found anything that they had never seen before. The guys just looked at Mia, who was still crying but trying to regain some control. They were all wondering what she had found, and why she was holding a DVD.

"I found this DVD, and I put it in just to see what it was and-and it was...Letty."

The men looked at each other and then back at Mia, who was still crying but was able to make words come out of her mouth in complete sentences.

"I put it in and the Letty came on. As soon as I saw her I-I practically ripped it out of the DVD player."

"So you have no idea what is on the disk?" Leon was the only one brave enough to ask and Dom silently thanked him. Mia shook her head and cried a little bit more.

"When did you find this?" Dom asked for the first time since he heard Letty's name.

"Earlier." Was all she said, no 'I know I should have called you' or 'I wanted to, but I couldn't' instead she started to cry even harder.

They were all silent for a long time, and then Dom spoke, "Lets watch it." No one moved they just looked at him like he had sprouted another head or grown a third eye. But at this moment he was struggling to keep his emotions at bay, and the part of him that was screaming to see Letty again was the more dominant part at this second, so he gave into the need to see her for the last time. Dom knew that it wouldn't be the last time he saw her, he would probably watch this video everyday, no matter what it said on it.

They moved to the living room and Leon was the one to put the movie in. Everyone else sat on the couch and looked at it. Leon backed away and sat in the chair that was next to the coach, it was closer to the kitchen and front door that the couch was.

The screen started off black and then Letty came on. She was wearing a black wife beater, and jeans. Her hair was down and she had this sad look in her eyes. She forced a smile at the camera and took a deep breath.

Dominic's heart felt like it was about to shatter into a million pieces. The sight of her took his breath away. He couldn't stop looking at her. Next to him Mia gasped and tried her best to stop crying. Leon and Vince had their mouths hanging open and tears shining in their eyes not ready to fall yet.

"Okay," This was Letty's voice that everyone just heard and it felt like an angle to Dom. "So, I still haven't found the information I need for Brian, but I'm working on it. I think this one guy is getting a little suspicious of me. And I have to be extra careful not to give myself away. If this doesn't go well, Dom will never come back."

Letty stopped talking for a minute and she looked everywhere but at the camera, she had tears in her eyes and that hurt Dom like nothing else. He hated making her cry.

"I miss him. I can't call him because it's not safe. And I can't see him because he is half way around the world. It hurts, you know? I just wish he was home." Letty sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Not just for my sake but for Mia's. She's helpless without him. And Leon and Vince are beside them selves, seriously, Vince lost weight, you can see it, he doesn't eat, he just sits there and drinks all damn day. Leon, well he doesn't really know what to do. He has nowhere else to go and Mia would hate him if her left, so we just stay here and do nothing."

Dom had tears in his eyes, and was having a hard time not crying, Mia on the other had wasn't ashamed of crying and neither were Vince and Leon. No one was going to judge them here at this moment.

"Mia is my best friend and now she is different, even when Dom went to jail she wasn't like this, maybe because not only did she lose her brother, she lost the guy she thought that she loved and one of her best friends. I miss Jesse too. Everyone does. It's not the same with out that crack head here. I just miss him, he was my first kiss, and he took me to Homecoming. He listened to me whenever I spoke, and I say a lot. Where am I going to find another guy like that?"

Everyone smile at this, there was no other Jesse.

"Mia is the one person that ever believed I could be better than what was expected of me and I owe her for that. No matter what I did, she was there, with open arms. She is without a doubt my best friend. I couldn't live with out her." Mia was crying so hard Dom put his arm around her shoulders to try and calm her, she leaned into him but continued to cry.

"Leon, he is probably a close third, you know with Vince in the lead. The only thing that Vince really has on him is that I have known him longer. I have known Vince that same amount of time I have known Dom. A very long time. Leon on the other hand, wouldn't have met Dom without me, so he is forever in my debt." Letty smiled at this and another wave of grief hit him. Dom wouldn't be able to take much more of this.

"Then there is Dom, man, I must have loved him from the moment I saw him," Letty smiled looked at the camera with a far away look in her eyes, "Of course, at the time, I didn't know what love was, but it steadily got stronger through out the years, I think I realized it was love the night he held me when my father died." She took a beep breath as if to calm herself. "Then Mr. Toretto died and I was there for Dom."

Dom's vision was getting blurry, it was hard watching the one person you have ever loved with all your heart, outside of family, talk about you and the people that you loved that had died before them. It was hard, almost to the point where he couldn't stand it. He blinked and a tear fell, he didn't wipe it away, he knew that another would just take its place.

"Dom then went to jail, the day I planed on telling him about my feelings. It was heart breaking to see him walk away in handcuffs. But I had to be strong, set an example for Mia. And it wasn't that long before Dom was out, and he was back home." Letty smiled, a true Letty smile that they all missed, "I didn't even really have to tell him about my feelings since as soon as he saw me he started to flirt with me." Letty looked down and cleared her throat. "I miss him that guy sometimes, the one that could be carefree and loving all at the same time. The guy that was always there for everyone, not just me. Not the guy who has seen so much bad stuff. Not the guy that is hard and mean."

Dom saw from his peripherals that Mia was nodding in agreement to what Letty just said. Vince and Leon were too.

"Brian's a nice guy, but I never really trusted him. But I guess I have to right now, if I ever want to see Dom again." She shrugged and Dom clenched his fist. "I lost count on what number DVD this is, but if I had to guess it's like my," Letty thought for a moment, "Thirty-ith one?" Again, she shrugged her shoulders and looked directly at the screen, eyes still filled with tears. "If anyone one is watching this, I just hope you know that I love you. All of you, and that I hope one day we will all be together again, or at least Dom comes home. That would be great. But until then, this is Letty, saying I love you and good-bye." She smiled sadly at the camera and then turned it off.

Every one sat there, staring at the TV, not moving. Dom had only one thing on his mind and that was the 'thirty' other videos. He looked at the others and they all were looking at him.

"Well, that was a video if I ever saw one." Leon was the first of them to speak. Mia nodded.

"So," Vince said, trying to keep his voice light.

"Thirty?" Mia asked before he could finish what he was saying.

Dom just looked at the screen again and then as if someone shouted go, they were all off the couch and the chair running around the house trying to find more videos of Letty.

It was dark out, and there was a star that was twinkling like crazy, as if it were laughing, or dancing with joy. Dominic stared at it from the attic window and he was just over come with the feeling of Letty. He had to wonder if it was her, her looking down on them, happy that they found the video or not? From the way it was shining down on the house he assumed she liked that Mia had found the DVD, and that they all had watched the video. Next to the star were three other stars dancing and Dom new, he didn't know how, but he did, that they were Letty's dad, Jesse, and his father, there all looking down on him and the family. He smiled and continues looking for the other videos.

**The End!**


End file.
